Lost in Translation
by XxTommyTwoTotsxX
Summary: Pein has 7 orphan kids at home so, to earn a bit of money, Pein joins a group which helps teens forced into prostitution. Konan being one of those teens. Pein must teach her to speak english, and become more social. But it wont be easy.
1. New Girl

Pein rolled off the couch as his cell phone rang. He groaned. "Hello?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Pein? Its Mrs. Frugelle. We have another girl here for you. But be prepared though. This one's a little feisty."

"Hm? Oh yeah. Whats her name?" Pein asked the older woman.

"Konan, she's 17." The old lady said.

Pein still held the phone close to his ear, as he went to put a tan jacket on. _'17? She's one year younger than me!' _Pein thought.

"Well I talk to you later. I'm leaving now." With that Pein hung up, and walked out the door.

Pein worked for a company that helped teens who were forced, or tricked into prostitution. Pein had joined the group to help earn an extra bit of money.

Having 7 orphan freaks at home could make a _billionaire_ run slow on money.

--

Pein and Mrs. Frugelle stood outside. "Whats her name again?" Pein asked as he looked at the small building. "Konan. I'll be at the usual meeting place if you need me." With that the woman was already in the car and driving to the 'HQ'. "

Pein sighed as he walked into the building.

--

Upon entering He discovered several rooms each with closed doors. A man was sitting at a desk reading a book. "Um, Hello?" Pein asked walking towards the desk.

"Hm?" The man looked up at the orange haired teen. He had black hair and his skin was pure white. This caused Pein to jump back a little. "Um, I'm here to see someone by the name of Konan. Can you direct me to her?" Pein asked.

"Hmph. Whatever. She's over there." The man pointed to a door with the number 12 on it. "Dont be too rough with her, we'd like to have our girls in tip-top shape for any other visitors." The man said putting his book down. "N-no, Im here with some association." Pein searched through his jacket until he found his card.

"Oh. I'll fetch her. Oh and by the way the name's Orochimaru." The man stood up and walked into the room. Only to return pulling a blue-haired teen out of the room by her arm. "There ya' go. Now leave I dont want customers thinking they can bring home my women." Pein was disgusted by the man. "Come on." Pein said as he started walking. He turned only to find Konan in the same spot as before. He walked towards her, grabbed her by the arm and returned to the car.

--Later at HQ--

"So what the info on her?" Pein asked.

"I dont know, She's talking to Mrs. F right now. We already know that she cant understand our language. She speaks some language known to the natives of a poor country in Eastern Amegurake. So the associate that gets her will have to teach her our language." A teen with brown hair pulled into a ponytail replied.

"Well too bad for whoever that is. Hey, Shikaku do you think Yoshino'll ask you to the dance?" Pein asked his childhood friend.

"I hope so!" Shikaku replied.

"Hm...I'm gonna go help Mrs. Frugelle."

--

Konan and the elder woman were sitting at a table. Each on opposite sides. They were both speaking some weird language. The girl had light blue eyes, and sea blue hair. She was very pretty. Mrs. Frugelle had sent someone out to buy her some nicer clothes. She wore a black and white striped jacket with a white hood. The hood had panda ears and eyes, with a nose. She wore plain blue jeans.

A couple of minutes later...

"Pein, we're gonna have to ask you to watch this one." Mrs. Frugelle said. Pein nodded. He really didn't want to be the one to help her.

"Okay, can you provide some background info for me?" Pein asked touching one of his nose peircings.

The older woman nodded. "Konan was forced into prostitution at the age of 15, she was very lucky to be forced into prostitution at such a late age. The caretaker Orochimaru had taken pity on her, thus only letting her sleep with a few men. She's a little anti-social especially towards men. She can speak a few words that are understandable to me and you. But you're gonna have to teach her the rest. Good Luck, and be gentle with her, these girls are very emotionally fragile."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll be on my way." Pein grabbed the girl by the hand and lead her to the car.


	2. Of Cuddling and Burns

Please remember that Pein's 18, and Konan's 17.

--

On the way to his apartment, Pein couldn't tell if she was asleep or bored, because She leaned against the window, with her hood covering her eyes. But his question was answered when he went to open the door for her. She was asleep. Luckily though She buckled up so she wouldn't fall out the car. Pein unbuckled her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her all the way to his room. He had to admit she looked adorable. She immediately cuddled up to Pein's chest and her cheeks had just the right amount of pink. He laid her down on the bed carefully, covered her up and pulled out his phone to call his favorite people in the world.

--

"Hewwo?" Asked a voice.

"Guess who." Pein replied.

"Weeder-Sama!" The voice squealed, echoed by smaller voices in the background.

"Kakuzu is this you?"

"Yes, sir." The 3 year old said.

"Hows everything going are you guys doing well? Everyone's eating." Pein asked.

"Yeah. We've mostly had wamen. Wait, Hidan wants to talk to you." The black-haired toddler handed the phone to Hidan who is two 1/2.

"Weeder-Sama, I miss you." The child said. Pein could tell he was pouting, from the tremble in his voice.

"I miss you too, but I'll be home soon." Pein replied.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise. I'll even buy you guys some stuff. But now I have to go. Love you guys." Pein said waiting for the reply.

"We wuv you too. Bye." Then he hung up. Pein missed the kids. They made life funnier, and happier.

--

Time: 11:23 PM

Pein had a midnight snack. Then returned to his bed. His eyes were hazy with sleep, so he wasn't able to see the girl in his bed, who had already drifted into dreamland.

--

The next morning Konan woke up cuddled to Pein's chest, whose hand was rested on her waist. (A/N: Pein is totally unaware of the way they were sleeping.)Her eyes blinked a couple of times, before finally realizing that her 'teddy bear' was a teenage boy with a very badass appearance. (A/N: Peircings.) She immediately jumped back. Pein stretched and turned the opposite direction, still asleep. Konan silently got out of the bed and wandered around the room. She couldn't remember the last time she was in such a nice place. She glided her fingers over the counters in the kitchen, as if they might break. Her hands flew to a strange object. An object that we call: The lighter. She had never seen what came out of the lighter, but she had seen people flick the switch repeatedly. She flicked the switch and out came the flame. The light intruiged the blue-haired girl, she slowly reached out a finger and touched the flickering light. Only to immediatly pull it back, and drop the lighter. She sucked on the tip of her finger. And turning around she bumped into the same orange haired teen she had woken up with.

Pein looked down to find his lighter on the floor. Then he got what was going on. "You know, sucking on your finger isn't going to help it at all." Pein told her, as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He pulled out some bandages and ointment, and set her down on a chair. "Okay, this is going to sting a little." Pein rubbed some ointment on the finger, which caused Konan to let out a small squeak. He wrapped the bandages around her finger then looked her in the eyes. "Time to start your training".

--

several minutes later.

"Okay, My name's Pein. P-E-I-N. Pein." He told her pointing to himself.

"Peen?" She said, playing her hair.

"Pay...N. Pein."

"Pay...nuh?"

"Pay...N. Pein."

"Pein?" She asked not even looking at him.

"Finally!" He said grinning. "Okay. Konan" He said pointing at her.

"Konan." She said hardly interested in this new language.

"I'm guessing you already know how to say your name." Pein said._ 'Well, Mrs. Frugelle did say that she knew a few words.'_

"Hm...Lets go get food, and some new clothes for you. Your probably starving."

Konan nodded. "Wait. You can understand me?" Pein asked.

She nodded again. "Hm. Well that makes my job easier." Pein chuckled.

--

Next Chapter is a filler, with a look on what the akatsuki kids are doing.


End file.
